the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova
Luna Fern '''is a mysterious figure that has a life buried in obscurity and rumors. What is known about her is that she was born in Tasmania, but her biological mother died giving birth to her and her biological father died of tuberculosis, but not before sending Luna to his brother (and Luna's uncle), a former SAS-R operative named George. Eventually, however, George was assassinated by an international terrorist organization called Cicada, while Noelle was only one year old. Her birth records were destroyed in the process. Miraculously, Luna managed to survive, albeit suffering from memory loss due to a head injury she sustained in the ensuing car crash caused by the assassination of her uncle. Found by police, she was later sent to an orphanage. Eventually she was adopted by an American family from Kentucky at the age of 2. Because the baby girl's birth records were destroyed and the girl herself was suffering from memory loss they could not identify her and when she was adopted, her adoptive family gave her the name '''Noelle Davis. Her adopted father, Ian, was the brother of a former US Army soldier named Bill Maglio, whose later had a son named Edward Maglio, who became Noelle's cousin. The two were close during their childhood but as Noelle and Edward grew older, they became more and more distant. By her high school year, Noelle had become rather aggressive and overprotective of a lot of things, namely her position as captain of her old high school cheer squad. Sometime after graduation, she seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth, cutting off all contacts with her family, or Edward for that matter. Years later, in 2020, it was revealed that she had formed an all-female vigilante assassins comprised of old friends from her high school cheer squad, as well as neighborhood "justice warriors", known as the Hellcats, operating under the name Nova. Later that year, she was unexpectedly reunited with her cousin Edward. Biography Early life and high school career Noelle was born in Perth, Australia, but her mother died giving birth to her, leaving her in the care of her uncle George. Eventually, however, George was assassinated by an international terrorist organization called Cicada, while Noelle was only one year old. Her birth records were destroyed in the process. Miraculously, Luna managed to survive, albeit suffering from memory loss due to a head injury she sustained in the ensuing car crash caused by the assassination of her uncle. Found by police, she was later sent to an orphanage. At the age of 2, she was adopted by an American family from Kentucky at the age of 2. Because the baby girl's birth records were destroyed and the girl herself was suffering from memory loss they could not identify her and when she was adopted, her adoptive family gave her the name Noelle Davis. Her adopted father, Ian, was the brother of a former US Army soldier named Bill Maglio, whose later had a son named Edward Maglio, who became Noelle's cousin. Noelle and Edward were close throughout their childhood, but as Noelle grew older, she became distant and as high school began, she began to become more aggressive due to developing a rather overprotective nature. This really took off when she joined the Lafayette Senior High School cheer squad. Disappearance After she graduated in 2016, Noelle seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, having cut off all contacts with her family, or Edward for that matter. No one knew what had happened, with a majority of her community in Kentucky coming to regard her as a missing person, which eventually became a national headline from the summer of 2016 to the fall of 2017. The Hellcats In 2020, it was revealed that Noelle had formed an all-female gang of vigilante assassins comprised of old friends from her high school cheer squad known as the Hellcats. Noelle, operating under the codename Nova, had spent the past four years assassinating the heads of various criminal syndicates, namely the Turkish Mafia, the Russian Mafia, the Yakuza, Chinese Triads, and the Italian Mafia, as well as terrorist group leaders. The killings attracted the attention of Edward Maglio, who decided to investigate the assassinations, eventually discovering that Nova was actually his long-lost cousin all along!